


I BEAT UP YOUR BOYFRIEND PRANK!

by MeltedIceAngel



Series: Jaemin's Prank Time [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (still stealing Jaemin's channel), I beat up your boyfriend prank, Jaemin nearly kicks someone's ass, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Mark Lee (NCT), Protective Na Jaemin, Protective Park Jisung (NCT), Renjun and Donghyuck are best friends, YouTube, YouTuber Huang Renjun, YouTuber Lee Donghyuck, YouTuber Na Jaemin, Youtube AU, for real, renjun busts his ass on the kitchen floor, truly went all out for this prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedIceAngel/pseuds/MeltedIceAngel
Summary: “I told you I’d finish it!” Donghyuck said.“Why are you acting like this over nothing?” Renjun asked, stalking back forward again. Donghyuck went to pull his hand up, and Jaemin was up and out of his seat in a second, grabbing Donghyuck’s hand and shoving him away.Or; Renjun and Donghyuck decide to prank Mark and Jaemin. It very nearly ends with Jaemin kicking someone's ass.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Jaemin's Prank Time [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721422
Comments: 40
Kudos: 331





	I BEAT UP YOUR BOYFRIEND PRANK!

**Author's Note:**

> *** I feel like I may have accidentally channeled a bit of "Stargazing" Chenle into this story. (My multi-chapter story in which Chenle has tracheal cancer.) The tiredness, falling asleep early, that kind of thing. I was in the middle of chapter seven of that story when I wrote this, so that's probably why. I'm sorry if he seems too subdued for what he normally would be. It's been very hard to separate myself from that story because it is currently my biggest project. (I spend about 6 hours a day on it since I don't have a job with COVID and school just ended. Help.) ***
> 
> Thanks to astralrei for the suggestion!

Renjun set the camera down with a chuckle, another voice saying something in the background. “Shut up,” Renjun said, both of them laughing instead of starting the video.

“I have a guest,” Renjun tried to say, but the guest laughed again, making Renjun whine in frustration and smack them. “Stop! We’re never going to get this done!” 

The footage cut to Renjun again, “I have a guest.” He said again, and suddenly Donghyuck was shoving his way into the frame. 

“It’s me! Hello, it’s I, your sun, your light, Haechannie!” Donghyuck said, Renjun falling dramatically off the bed. “I guess it’s my video now. So today, I’m here to teach you how to do the best winged eyeliner.”

“Nope, okay,” Renjun said, popping back up and shoving Donghyuck over. “Today, we are pranking Jaemin and Mark, Donghyuck’s boyfriend,” Renjun said. 

Donghyuck opened his wallet and pulled a photo of Mark out, showing it to the camera, “If you’ve seen my channel, you know Mark, but just in case, look at his beautiful face,” Donghyuck said. 

“Adorable, so anyway-” Renjun tried to wave him off, but Donghyuck jumped up to stare incredulously at him.

“Anyway? Ya!” Donghyuck said, shoving Renjun down onto the bed. Just as quickly as he shoved Renjun down, he was back up. “We’re doing the I beat up your boyfriend prank! Truly devilish. Exactly my style.” 

“Yes, thank you for the introduction,” Renjun said, trying to fix his freshly dyed hair. 

“I did that,” Donghyuck said, meaning Renjun’s hair. “Lilac. Isn’t it gorgeous? Yeah, I thought so. Call me at 555-” Renjun put his hand over Donghyuck’s mouth. 

“On to the prank!” Renjun said, and the footage cut. 

The camera was left sitting out on the table, supposedly off but with a small piece of black tape covering the light. Their whole group of friends was gathered for their weekly movie night, all of them in various stages of getting ready. 

Chenle had returned in his pajamas, carrying a pillow and blanket to settle himself on the couch. Everyone coo-ed at him from the kitchen, gushing over how tired he looked so early in the evening. Jisung joined him at some point, letting Chenle nod off in his lap as they waited for the rest of their friends. 

Renjun and Donghyuck were doing a horrible job at concealing they had a plan. Donghyuck was acting a bit more hyper, and the two couldn’t stop catching each other’s eyes, laughs bubbling up from their throats. If Jaemin and Mark caught on, they didn’t say anything. 

Jeno, however, noticed instantly. 

“I want in, whatever that camera is for,” Jeno said, pretending to help Renjun with the ramen on the stove. 

“Just don’t let Mark or Jaemin kill each other,” Renjun whispered, and Jeno gave him a wide-eyed look. 

“Alright, I can do that,” Jeno shrugged, stealing a piece of caramel popcorn from Renjun’s bowl. He settled himself in front of Chenle and Jisung, book in hand, patiently waiting for whatever would transpire. 

Next, was to actually start the prank. They hadn’t been able to come up with any genuine arguments, so they settled on a stupid, funny one. 

“Renjun! You’re cooking it too long!” Donghyuck said, jogging over and getting right in Renjun’s space. Jaemin looked up from his phone but quickly looked back down. 

“No, I’m not. It’s only been on for three minutes,” Renjun said, pushing Donghyuck away. 

“Seriously, why can’t you ever take any criticisms? You’re cooking it too long. It’ll be all soft,” That got Chenle and Jisung’s attention, both of them looking like startled chicks as Donghyuck flipped the stove off. 

“Hey! Cut it out, aren’t you supposed to be doing something else?” Renjun said, internally cringing. He’d forgotten what Donghyuck’s job was. Oops. 

“No, I need to stop you from ruining the food,” Donghyuck said, shoving Renjun back. Renjun intentionally lost his balance, slipping and slamming hard on his butt. 

“What the Hell?” Renjun pouted. Jaemin was up in a flash, running over and helping Renjun up. “That hurt, Hyuck,” Renjun said, rubbing at his backside. It really had hurt, but that was his own fault. He hadn’t really expected to hit that hard. Donghyuck didn’t seem to either, for he was momentarily frozen. 

“Well, you wouldn’t move,” Donghyuck shrugged.

“Okay, chill out. It’s just ramen,” Jaemin said, running his hands gently up and down Renjun’s back. “Are you okay, angel?” Jaemin asked, and when Renjun nodded, he went back to setting up the phone remote for their tv. 

“What’s going on?” Mark asked as he returned from the bathroom. Jaemin didn’t say anything, but Renjun made sure to zoom in on Jaemin shaking his head with an annoyed smile.

“Renjun slipped,” Donghyuck said, and Jaemin’s head flew up from his phone.

“Renjun was pushed, you mean,” Jaemin went back to his phone, not bothering to look for a response. He was pissed already. 

“Are you okay?” Mark asked, and Renjun nodded his head. 

“Can I finish cooking, please?” Renjun asked, trying to sound frustrated. The way Jaemin was clenching his jaw was worrisome, but not enough that he felt they needed to stop. Jeno was still sitting, eyes periodically moving to look at them. 

“Gege,” Chenle said from the living room. Renjun looked at his brother. “I like soft ramen.” He smiled, trying to make Renjun feel better. His brother was too pure for these pranks. 

Although, his brother had also pretended to get beat up, so maybe not. 

“Chenle, you obviously don’t know how ramen is supposed to be made,” Donghyuck sighed, removing the pot from the heat. 

“Hey, he was just trying to help,” Jisung said, obviously not liking his boyfriend being called out. Donghyuck gave Renjun a shocked look but kept going, shoulders shaking with a suppressed laugh. 

“Yeah, leave him be,” Renjun said. He went to step forward again, and Donghyuck winked before shoving him away again. 

“I told you I’d finish it!” Donghyuck said. 

“Why are you acting like this over nothing?” Renjun asked, stalking back forward again. Donghyuck went to pull his hand up, and Jaemin was up and out of his seat in a second, grabbing Donghyuck’s hand and shoving him away. 

“Don’t touch him!” Jaemin was furious, hands clenched at his side. He grabbed Renjun by the waist and pulled him close. “What is your problem? How dare you touch him like that!” 

“Jaemin, chill the Hell out!” Mark said, coming up to stand next to Donghyuck. Renjun could see Jeno getting ready to intervene. “He looked like he was going to scratch his head or something. What’s your deal?”

“He literally had his hand up like he was going to slap him! Where were you?” Jaemin yelled, letting Renjun go to get into Mark’s face. 

“Jaemin, you can’t talk to your hyung like that,” Mark said, already pulling the hyung card. Chenle and Jisung had, at some point, gotten up, Chenle running to his brother worriedly. 

“I’m sorry _ , hyung,  _ but if your boyfriend touches mine again, we’re going to have a problem,” Jaemin said, not backing down. 

Chenle, the sweet little brother that he is, decided at that moment to check on Renjun’s back from where he hit the ground. “Jaemin-hyung, look at this bruise!” 

Jaemin turned and lifted Renjun’s shirt up. Sure enough, there was a large bruise beginning to bloom on Renjun’s tailbone. Hands shaking, Jaemin dropped Renjun’s shirt back.

“Wait, wait, wait, before you kill me, it’s a prank!” Donghyuck said, Renjun running to go get the camera. He showed Jaemin the tape covering the record light, and suddenly everyone in the room calmed considerably. 

“Is the bruise fake?” Jaemin asked, pulling Renjun into a tight hug. 

“Uh-” Renjun said, not wanting to admit to it being real. Jaemin just sighed and hugged him tighter, face downcast. 

“Oh angel, please don’t do pranks that are dangerous for you. I can’t stand to see you hurt,” Jaemin said, looking again at the bruise on Renjun’s tailbone. “I’m going to go get some ice and bruise cream, okay? Why don’t you go sit with Chenle and Jisung?” Jaemin said, and Renjun nodded. 

Everyone returned to the living room, Renjun setting up the camera to do a final rundown of the prank. 

“So, did we get everyone?” Renjun asked, cringing a little. Chenle nodded sadly, still trying to soothe the pain from where Renjun fell.

“I really didn’t think you’d fall that hard. I feel so bad,” Donghyuck said, wrapping his arms tightly around Renjun. 

“It’s okay, I misjudged how far I was from the floor,” Renjun said, shrugging it off. Donghyuck still hugged him, lip worried between his teeth. 

“I was mad about Donghyuck-hyung calling out Chenle over the ramen,” Jisung said, waving a hand in front of his face to fan himself.

“Oh yeah, you looked furious,” Jeno piped in, laughing a little. 

“Chenle just gets that look, you know? That ‘what did I say?’ look. I can’t help it,” Jisung hissed, cocking his head to the side. Chenle cuddled up to him happily. 

Jaemin returned with ice and bruise cream like he promised, settling himself down next to Renjun, “Here, angel, let me get you something softer to sit on. It must hurt.” Jaemin said, running to grab a pillow from their room for Renjun to sit on. Once he was settled with the ice pack and the pillow, Jaemin turned to the camera.

“Yes, one point to Team Renjun. I nearly took your head off,” Jaemin said, turning to Donghyuck. 

“I can’t find it funny because Renjun actually got hurt,” Donghyuck sighed, trying to smile. 

“I’m fine, I won’t break from slipping onto the kitchen floor. You all are too overbearing!” Renjun said, shaking his head. 

“Well, I thought it was funny,” Jeno said, giving Renjun a high five. “The bruise just proves how dedicated you are to your craft.”

“I truly am the number one prankster on YouTube. So authentic it’s actually real,” Renjun said, settling back against the couch cushions. He shot up but stayed composed. “Ow.” Everyone laughed, Donghyuck even joining in as Chenle nearly doubled over in tears. 

“Ow,” Chenle copied. “My gege tries so hard to be cool!” 

“I am cool, Lele,” Renjun said, waving him off. 

Everyone went silent. 

“I hate you all.”

_ Comments: _

**_Let’s get it!:_ ** did anyone else see donghyuck’s life flash before their eyes? +525 likes

**_Ren 453:_ ** jaemin was ready to kick all y’alls asses +723 likes

**_Culture Fusion:_ ** why is no one talking about how jisung SNAPPED over someone being even a lil rude to chenle? +2,531/hearted by  _ NanaMin _

**_Noelle HJK:_ ** The part Jaemin got into Mark’s face was the cutest moment on YouTube. +315 likes

_ Reply from  _ **_Mark Lee:_ ** Uh, cute? I really thought my sweet, adorable Jaemin was going to break my nose. +424 likes

_ Reply from  _ **_NanaMin:_ ** it was cute look at my angel’s smug face like he just knew I could knock you to the ground. +1,243 likes

**_Marvel Boy:_ ** this is the weirdest friend group. +546 likes/hearted by  _ NanaMin _

**_Lucy Hart:_ ** I was ready to see them fight ngl. +76 likes

**_Stuart K.:_ ** I mean is Renjun’s ass okay though +532 likes/hearted by  _ NanaMin _

_ Reply from  _ **_NanaMin:_ ** yeah it’s seen worse +1,213 likes

_ Reply from  _ **_Stuart K.:_ ** that’s good +253 likes

_ Reply from  _ **_Stuart K.:_ ** wait. +1,012 likes

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.buymeacoffee.com/meltediceangel (helps pay for medical school)
> 
> Is there anyone you guys ship Jeno with that isn't norenmin? I feel bad for him and his lack of screen time and love in this group full of relationships lol.
> 
> Ask me questions: https://curiouscat.qa/gypsyether


End file.
